


I Could Feel Your Eyes on Me

by dandyzeni (chatnchew)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: 1970s, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, In a sense, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pining, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnchew/pseuds/dandyzeni
Summary: Lupin and Jigen go clubbing, and, while out, Jigen's feelings for Lupin come to a head.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	I Could Feel Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexMeatOPUS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sexMeatOPUS).



> This was my gift in the Lupin Twitter Secret Santa exchange for 2020! Written for [sexMeatOPUS](https://twitter.com/sexmeatoups?s=21). 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

With every passing year, Jigen felt himself less and less drawn to the allure of nightclubs and discotheques. He had to wonder if he’d even be in one now had it not been for Lupin. 

When he was a bit younger he always looked forward to a night of clubbing. Not that he did much dancing; it was really the anonymity of the dark lighting and the loud music that he enjoyed. And, every now and then, he’d meet an attractive stranger to spend some time with. Sometimes it was just conversation, other times it was getting frisky in bathroom stalls or back alleys. 

Now, though, the infinitely more preferable way to spend his nights was in front of the television with a glass of pinot noir, watching celebutantes gab on talk shows. But it wasn’t what _Lupin_ preferred doing. Ever the man of action, he had to dance at least some of the night away. So there Jigen was, sitting at the bar nursing a rum and coke and wishing the DJ would stop blaring “Shake Your Groove Thing” on repeat. 

From his perch leaning against the bar Jigen had a good enough view of the dance floor to see that Lupin was doing just as the track told him. And it was a _great_ view to be had. The man was ridiculously adept at tuning his body for just about any situation. Handy with a gun, no slouch at swordplay, talented contortionist… And a decent dancer. Every quick glance Lupin shot Jigen’s way, every moment he took his attention away from the cadre of beautiful women he had taken to dancing with in his absence, shot of a pang of both jealousy and embarrassment in the pit of Jigen’s stomach. 

He wasn’t just _looking_ at Lupin. He was _watching_ him. The bounce of his shoulders, the skilled roll of his hips, the look of focus etched on his slim face… He was already handsome, but seeing him move like this is alluring. Sexy. 

It was weird to be in this position, this insular emotional niche. When he had first joined up with Lupin for his high-art thievery escapades, it had simply been for the money. But like the wine-dark sea against a bright limestone shore, bit by bit Lupin had worn down Jigen’s rough edges. The man was his best friend. That was a fact Jigen would admit to comfortably. 

Being attracted to him was something else entirely. His never-ending lust for women, typically goofy facade, and irritating spontaneity aside, Lupin wasn’t even Jigen’s type. He preferred a wall of muscle of a man– someone that would make him feel safe. 

But, much to Jigen’s surprise, Lupin _did_ make him feel safe. Things never went pear-shaped whenever he was around, no matter how far-fetched or impossible a job seemed from the outset. And when their plans did experience a hiccup, Lupin was quick to iron things out. Death and taxes weren’t the only certainties of life anymore. 

Jigen swirled around the melted block of ice in his drink to bring himself back to reality. The DJ had finally switched tracks; “Shame” by Evelyn “Champagne” King felt all too prescient. Lupin had been attempting to reel him in less and less as the group he’d been grooving with got a little more handsy. At least earlier Jigen could pretend the interest was mutual. 

It was time to go. They were walking distance from their hotel room. Lupin could either join him or... Do whatever. Thinking about the specifics just made Jigen feel all the more bitter.

The gunman had maybe cleared a yard in distance from the club entrance before he heard rushed footfalls behind him. He turned and saw the unexpected: Lupin, flushed in the face from the cold and looking a little breathless. Jigen gnawed at the filter of his newly lit cigarette and huffed.

“Don’t tell me you left because you felt bad for me.” Lupin blinked his big dark eyes rapidly, taken aback.

“Wh-What? No, Jigen, I– I thought you were having a good time is all, so seeing you leave… Got me a little worried, if anything.” The thief sidled up to the gunman and clapped his bony shoulder with a friendly hand. 

Jigen snorted. “Having a good time doing _what?_ ”

Lupin stared at him for a moment before a smirk upturned one corner of his lips. “C’mon, Jiji… I could feel your eyes on me all night.” 

_Fuck_. Jigen pouted around his cigarette and pulled the brim of his fedora lower. It was lacking protection against Lupin’s shrill laughter. Lupin couldn't be serious. He was just trying to get under his skin. Jigen’s pout pulled back into a deep scowl and it was only after he groaned that Lupin quieted. 

“Jigen, you know I was kidding, right?” 

“...Yeah.” 

Lupin was quiet for a moment longer before the truth finally dawned on him. Jigen bunched his shoulders together, expecting the worst. A pathetic apology for leading him on or, even more terrible, panicked rejection. 

What he got was Lupin’s attempt to deflect– and he was ever so adept at deflecting. “I’m into it, though. Knowing you were watching me dance… You did get jealous, did you?” Jigen grunted in response, hoping it’d get Lupin to keep up his sweet-talking. Lupin clicked his tongue. 

“C’mon, Jigen– you know the one I’d be leaving with tonight is you.” 

At that Jigen paused, both mentally and in his stride, and turned to look at Lupin. His dark eyes were deep, inviting, and all too honest. 

Now that he thought about it… He couldn’t recall the last time Lupin had spent time with a woman whenever they were together. Had he been the one making Lupin jealous this whole time, getting in quickies at the club? It was something he had never considered before. 

Was Lupin the Third too proud to proposition his best friend for a night? Scared of the very same thing Jigen was: a no? 

It was the gunman’s turn to smile and laugh. “Yeah? Yeah, I guess I did.” He was feeling bold now. He slipped a hand into one of Lupin’s back pockets and gave his ass a squeeze that made him squeal. “I can’t wait to get you back to our room.” 

Lupin’s grin was almost manic. “Now we’re talkin’!” The two of them practically sprinted back to their hotel, overcome with the joy of leaping the hurdle that had been wedged between them. The concierge at the front desk stared at them with bug eyes as they laughed their way to the elevator. 

Was it love? Jigen wasn’t sure if he would use language so strong. Lupin was his friend, first and foremost… But he had spent so much time pining for him. Pining for _this_. 

“This” being Lupin kissing him hard just after clearing the doorway into their room, gripping the lapels of his blazer to pull him even closer. Jigen moaned quietly against Lupin’s lips and felt the thief shudder under the hands he had wandering up his chest. He smelled amazing. They’d been in close quarters before, but it hadn’t been something Jigen thought to pick up on. The deep, leathery cologne he used blurred with the scent of burnt Gitanes and the smell of perspiration on Lupin’s skin.

Jigen nipped playfully at the thief’s tongue when it flashed across his lips before parting them all too willingly. Lupin wedged a thigh between his legs and Jigen whined. His eyes shut tight against an array of stars and only when he opened them did he realize he was grinding his hips against Lupin’s leg. 

A quiet sound rose up from the back of Lupin’s throat, one that clearly intoned _wait a second,_ before he pulled away with an almost sheepish smile on his face. “I, uh, never asked how exactly you wanted to do this.” 

Jigen didn’t hesitate to answer, responding casually as he tossed his hat aside. “You can fuck me.” He figured it was the path of least resistance. Lupin’s face lit up at the offer– _bingo_ –and Jigen couldn’t help but chuckle. He could be cute, too. Damn. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Lupin purred. He slipped a hand around Jigen’s waist to corral him to the bed. The way he rubbed circles into his hip almost made Jigen melt. 

“You don’t have to,” he countered, snorting in lieu of a quick laugh. His dry humor was blown away by the tender smile on Lupin’s face. 

“I want to be.” Lupin eased Jigen to the mattress after peeling off his green blazer. Before letting it fall to the carpeted floor, he slipped out something from one of his various hidden pockets. A travel size bottle of lube; the gunman would’ve expected no less from a man ready for anything. 

It changed hands between them as Lupin kept undressing himself. Jigen toyed with the cap with an excited little smile. Watching him shrug off his clothes was like having a present unwrap itself. “Can’t wait to see if your dick’s as big as your ego.”

Lupin stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m a grower, not a shower! Nothin’ to be ashamed of.” His retort wasn’t borne from any malice, however, and a playful smile was back on his face in no time. The way Lupin’s eyes drifted half shut as he slipped free his belt made Jigen’s own cock twitch. 

“Yeah,” he murmured absently. “Do you… Wanna do the honors?” Lupin was nude himself at that point; Jigen was still clad in his shirt and slacks. He shivered as Lupin slipped a hand under his shirt to wedge loose the buttons as a wordless answer to his question. 

He bent down and closed the distance between them to kiss down the exposed sliver of skin. He kissed down his hairy chest, his stomach, all the way to where his happy trail began to disappear at his belt line. Every spot Lupin’s lips met his skin was like a freshly lit candlewick, warm and alight. By the time he reached his waist, Jigen was trembling. 

Slowly, surely with the intent to tease, Lupin tugged his slacks and boxers down across his bony hips. Eventually his cock was, finally, freed to stand up unrestrained and hard. Lupin’s stare lasted a little too long for Jigen to consider it intentional.

Then Lupin was back to undressing him, dragging his pants down far enough for Jigen to freely lift his legs out of them. The gunman passed him the lube wordlessly, the exchange so seamless, so certain it felt practiced. And in a way it was. Their trust made their conversations wordless half the time. 

“ _Oh_ –” Jigen pressed a hand against his pink-flushed lips. For one, Lupin’s fingers were cold against his ass, but they were also so, so nimble. Despite his pessimistic suspicions, this wasn’t Lupin’s first go-around with a man. It took him what felt like record time to find his most sensitive spot and start circling it with touches that were frustratingly feather-light. Pleasure raked up and down his back like lightning, his stomach going taught to fight off giving in to it. His legs started to shake against Lupin’s back. Still clad in his loafers, he started to worry he’d scratch up his pale skin on accident. 

Lupin, as usual, was completely aloof. “You like that, Jigen?” His voice was a sibilant purr that only made Jigen’s composure erode even further. Like the sea against the coast. 

“Yeah,” he managed, voice husky. The hand that had pressed against his mouth rose up to stagger through his shaggy mane. “ _Fuck_ , Lu, you’ve got nice fingers. Shoulda let you do this way, way earlier.” Lupin smirked; it was clear the compliment had gone to his head (which one, Jigen wasn’t sure), but unlike usual the fuel for his ego didn’t make him unbearable. The smoldering, restrained look in his eyes only made Jigen want him more. It was the same look he’d been baiting him with at the club... 

“Well,” Lupin chuckled softly, “you’re gonna like what’s next even more. You ready?” Before getting an answer from him the thief scissored his fingers back and forth a couple times to finish off prepping him; Jigen was going to say _yes_ but now it was more of a _hell yes_. He felt his back curl as it arched off the mattress, a needy cry rising out of him. 

“Do you h-have to ask?” he managed to retort. “I’m yours, Lu.” 

Something intimate and affectionate but otherwise unnameable flashed across Lupin’s face. He rose up from his crouch slowly, his eyes darting across Jigen’s face before settling gently in the hold of his gaze. He looked like he was on the verge of saying something, as if some tender sliver of his heart was threatening to be revealed. It was for that reason, Jigen supposed, that he opted to press his lips to his own rather than dare to speak. 

Lupin, unlike his usual brash self, kissed his way into Jigen’s mouth gently, as if he were asking permission. Jigen more than granted it, parting his lips with a groan and lifting his legs in invitation. Lupin didn’t hesitate to accept; his hands braced against the back of his knees before he pushed inside of Jigen. _Slowly_. And it was a stretch in all the right, mind-numbing ways. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Jigen say, quiet and hushed under a hitched breath against Lupin’s cheek after they parted. Lupin hummed a low and inconsistent tone, feeling just the same. He brushed aside Jigen’s shaggy bangs with a stiff hand before he spoke. 

“Feelin’ okay?” However impatient Jigen may have felt, the look of annoyance he shot Lupin wouldn’t have been strong enough to spur him to take him seriously. The thief laughed quietly but obliged his friend with a quick thrust. A high-pitched keen got caught in Jigen’s throat and Lupin smiled. 

“Good,” he purred. Then he bucked his hips again and that embarrassing, desperate sound leapt out of Jigen before he could stop it. He shut his eyes tight against Lupin’s firm, steady pace, jut a hand down between his legs to stroke himself, and let slip loose the last of his shame. They were friends– maybe something more than that now. He didn’t have any reason to feel that way anymore. 

When Jigen found the strength to open his eyes again he saw Lupin still before him with a wavering expression. His brow was furrowed with wavering restraint, his mouth pulled into a grimace as he panted. He was close. Jigen couldn’t help the devilish smile that crossed his face. He turned to whisper in Lupin’s ear, his beard brushing against his fuzzy cheek. 

“Do I feel that good, Lu?” He felt rather than heard the quick breath the thief drew in. His steady pace degraded and became erratic. Sharper. Jigen grunted and struggled to keep his own composure. “I bet I feel nice and tight around your dick, huh. You were missin’ out, boss. You coulda had me any time you wanted.”

Jigen draped an arm across Lupin’s shoulder to brace himself and bent his legs back as far as he could to take him in even deeper. “But now you can. You just ask and I’ll spread my legs for you, _just_ like this.” That was all the encouragement Lupin needed. He buried his face against the crook of Jigen’s neck to quiet himself as he came buried deep inside him. 

The gunman had not gotten that luxury– but he was far from unsatisfied. Lupin was stock still atop him, a tremble running through his body only when he let it take a shuddering breath. Jigen nipped at one of his earlobes playfully and giggles rose out of him. 

“H-Hey,” he stuttered, grinning. “Did you finish?” Jigen shook his head with a wry little smile. Lupin dragged his tongue across his flushed lips. “Okay. Let me help, then.” 

Jigen muttered something unintelligible when Lupin suddenly pulled out, but his complaints were immediately silenced when Lupin wrapped his lips around the blunt head of his cock. Electricity ran up his spine so fast it gave him a headrush. Lupin was experienced here, too; he delicately swirled his tongue in practiced circles, collecting every neglected drop of precum, before taking half his length effortlessly. 

“ _Mmmfuck_ , fuck, fuck, _Lupin–_ ” Jigen raked a hand through Lupin’s hair and ruined what was left of his pompadour. He felt his lips curl in an open smile. Coy bastard. This was his payback, wasn’t it?

Lupin pulled back to reveal his smirk in full and then Jigen _knew_ he was back to being a shameless tease. He kept stroking his cock as he spoke in an all-too pleasing lilt. “You wanna cum on my face, Jigen?” he purred. “Or do you want me to swallow?” 

Jigen pressed a clammy palm to his face. “Jesus, Lupin… I…”

“ _Well?_ ” Lupin chirped. 

“I… Fuck, I don’t know. Both would be hot.” A pleased little laugh made Lupin’s shoulders bounce. 

“I guess I’ll just have to stall until you make up your mind, then…” With a nimble hand still stroking Jigen’s shaft, he bent down further to suck on his balls. Jigen seized up with a gasp and immediately Lupin pulled away. He was dead-serious about his mischief. Jigen growled. 

“Swallow it,” he managed to grit out. Lupin grinned and gave Jigen’s cock a gracious squeeze. 

“Whatever you want, Jigen.” A low, delighted hum resonated in his throat as he bent down to finally grant his friend some relief. Jigen let out a heavy, desperate breath as his annoyance melted away in Lupin’s mouth. 

God. The hot, wet embrace of Lupin’s mouth, the piercing look of want in his eyes, the deft hands keeping his shaking legs steady were more than worth the teasing. All of it was. Lupin let out a soft little moan and Jigen was gritting his teeth as he finally came. 

The still silence that settled over the room permeated Jigen to his core. All the heat that had been building up under his skin suddenly dissipated. He was tired. He was satisfied. With a sigh he slowly eased back onto the bed and rubbed his hands up and down his face. Lupin slipped off his cock with a soft _pop_ and a delighted little giggle. 

“I should’ve made you jealous like that a long time ago,” he declared. At that Jigen sat up to squint at Lupin with the one eye peeking out from under his mess of hair. Lupin’s smirk spread into a cheeky grin– and that was all the reason he needed to toss a pillow at that annoying monkey face. 

“Bastard,” he huffed. “All of that was on purpose?” Of course it was. This was Lupin the Third, playboy extraordinaire. Even the mockery had been feigned, hadn’t it? _Bastard_. But he was _his_ bastard. 

Lupin made the mistake of saying more, running his illusory appeal. “In my defense–” 

“Defense my ass! Lupin, I outta–” Jigen didn’t finish that threat before scrambling for the thief. Lupin squealed laughter before sprinting off toward the bathroom. And Jigen, in true fashion, half-ran, half-limped after him, never willing to ever let him go. 


End file.
